The Prince of Romance
by MissyKristy
Summary: Perfect Pair. Platinum Pair. Silver Pair. Three couples, connected pasts, love blooms. These six men will find out that the people they know are closer than they thought. YAOI. AU. OOC? UNBETA'ed


**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING I have used in this fanfiction. This is purely fan made and I do not make any money off of it.

**A/N:** This is my first attempted multi-chapter story. I hope this goes well but I can't expect too much. Yes, I did get the idea from 'Junjou Romantica' but I don't think this have a definite Romantica, Egoist, or Terrorist.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Pair Act 1<strong>

Fuji Syuusuke yawned and looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. The clock read '7:03 am.' Deciding that he still had a good hour before going to school, Fuji picked up a bathrobe and headed towards the bathroom.

In the kitchen, Tezuka Kunimitsu bustled around, making breakfast for him and his housemate. He had gotten up an hour earlier and did his usual routine before making breakfast. Everything was in neat order. The dining table set with his side consisting of his morning paper and perfectly made coffee. In ten minutes, his housemate would appear in the doorway wearing only a bathrobe. Fuji was smart but extremely childish, not to mention sadistic, around him.

Like Tezuka had predicted, in ten minutes, Fuji Syuusuke came into the dining room in nothing but a bathrobe. This time though, he donned a towel around his neck. He walked over to his side of the table and took a seat. Despite Fuji being 20 years old, he was drastically shorter than his partner. Tezuka Kunimitsu stood proudly at 6' 1'' while Fuji was only 5' 3''. However, Fuji never minded being the shorter of the two.

Tezuka sighed as Fuji started to eat. He walked over to the younger man's side and began to dry dripping, long locks.

"Mou, Mitsu," Fuji complained, "I can't eat if you keep moving my head around like that!"

"You can't eat if water is dripping on your food." Tezuka countered sternly.

Fuji "harrumphed" but let the older man baby him for a bit. Deeming the hair dry enough, Tezuka let his head go and went back to his own seat.

"How are your studies Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked.

"They're going well," Fuji said, "I'm taking necessary photography and art classes."

Tezuka nodded, signaling the end of their conversation and the beginning of eating their breakfast in silence. After eating, Fuji cleared the table and washed the few dishes the pair used.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka called, "go dress and I'll take you to school."

"Hai~!" Syuusuke sang and headed back up to his room. Even though Tezuka appeared to be stern and mean looking, Fuji loved being around the man. Putting on a nice button up and blue jeans, Fuji grabbed his bag and met Tezuka at their front door.

Tezuka drove a fancy black sports car, catching any onlookers' attention. Pulling up to 'Crystal Palace University', many passers-by stared at the sleek, black vehicle. Before Fuji got off the car, Tezuka reached over to him.

"Call me when you get off," Tezuka said and kissed Fuji on the head.

"Hai!" Fuji smiled.

When Fuji entered the school, many students stared at him, some with envy and some with awe. Fuji ignored many of the stares and whispers and walked to his class.

"_Isn't he that guy who lost his family?"_

"_No way, poor guy!"_

"_I heard he got sold."_

"_I bet he became a whore."_

"_Yeah, look at that expensive car he came out of."_

The students kept whispering rude things as Fuji walked passed them. It's true he had lost his family but nothing else was true. Fuji is a good kid.

**-Flashback: 1 year ago-**

19 year old Fuji Syuusuke stood outside a burning house in horror. He just got back home from school and this was the sight he was met with. His father, mother, sister, and brother were inside and should be having dinner. Time flew, people rushed about, yet Fuji stayed put, staring, not believing. He didn't know when, but he began to cry.

The policemen drove him away.

"I'm sorry, Fuji-kun," a woman's voice said, "your entire kitchen exploded first and I'm afraid your entire family was is there at that moment."

"The forensics say that a gas leak caused the explosion," the voice continued, "but they aren't sure how it went undetected."

After interrogating him, the policemen kept him at their station until someone came to pick him up. A few moments later, a black haired man stepped in the station.

"I'm the Fuji family's closest friend, Oishi Shuichiro," Oishi explained. "I'm here to pick up Syuusuke. I'm all he has I'm afraid."

A zombie looking Fuji appeared behind a man clad in black. Fuji saw Oishi and immediately clung to him, crying. He had lost everything that one day.

"Sir," a receptionist said, "We'd like you to fill out these forms before we can release Fuji-kun to you."

An hour later, Oishi was allowed to take Fuji with him.

"Syuusuke, I know this will be really hard on you but I'd like to give you some of my help, my support."

Fuji just stared out the window.

Oishi drove into a tall building. The building read: 'A Future You Can See'. It was a family owned optometry but the family were not close at all. Instead, the parents treated their only son like a stranger so he ended up living on his own.

Oishi walked into one wing of the building and, as always, a brunette megane sat, furiously writing and reading patient reports.

"Tezuka," Oishi called, "this is Fuji Syuusuke."

Tezuka stopped his work and looked at the teenager.

"I want you to help him, he's been through a lot."

Tezuka looked back at the zombie-like brunette. "Fine."

"Thank you so much," Oishi bowed, "I'll leave him in your care then."

Oishi bowed to his best friend and 'family' before taking his leave.

"Take a seat," Tezuka motioned to an armchair. Fuji looked lost for a while then he sat down.

"Is it all right," Fuji muttered, "is it all right for me to stay with you?"

There was something about this teen that drew Tezuka to him. Was it his dark past? Or was it because he seemed so helpless, like a puppy in need of a home?

Nevertheless, Tezuka said yes.

Then, Fuji smiled dazzlingly, truly, genuinely but it dropped all too soon. Tezuka figured that Fuji must have really been through a lot if he lost a smile that beautiful. Tezuka felt more motivated to help the teen.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu."

**-end flashback-**

Fuji was really grateful to Tezuka, if not for him, he'd still be neck deep in his own pity and sorrow. He loved his family and missed them everyday but being with Tezuka made life more bearable.

* * *

><p>Tezuka sat in his office taking a morning break. If Fuji never happened in his life then he'd already be buried in paper work. Tezuka was not only an optometrist but an unofficial therapist. He was a good listener and often times gave out good advice. Sometimes, he didn't know the effects his words had on others.<p>

A knock sounded through the room, interrupting his peaceful break.

"Come in."

Oishi stepped into the pristine office.

"Oishi," Tezuka greeted the other.

"Good morning, Tezuka," Oishi greeted while taking a seat. "How is Syuusuke doing? It's been a year since the incident."

"Aa," Tezuka said, "Syuusuke is doing fine. He acts normally and doesn't break down quite as often anymore."

"I see," Oishi drawled, "Syuusuke is a good kid."

Tezuka just nodded.

"I think I'll leave you to your work then," Oishi stood up, "I'll be going."

Again, Tezuka just nodded. Oishi was thankful he's been friends for such a long time, he is able to define each of Tezuka's emotions just from his face.

"Good bye, Tezuka. I'll see you later."

"Aa. Bye."

Tezuka got back into work-mode and began to look through the files of his patients for the day. His eyes landed on a framed picture. The picture of a smiling Syuusuke in their garden. The younger man demanded Tezuka to take the picture.

_"Now you won't be so lonely at work." _Fuji had said to him.

Smiling lightly to himself, Tezuka continued working. He'd see the smiling brunette later anyways.

* * *

><p>Fuji sat in his photography class with boredom clearly on his face. He loved photography but he couldn't stand how slow his class was progressing today. He'd rather be at his sculpting class. Fortunately, the bell rung, signaling the end of his class and his school day. As Tezuka promised that morning, Fuji found him outside the gates waiting for him.<p>

"Mitsu!" Fuji called and ran to him.

Hearing his nickname, by Fuji himself of course, he turned to see the brunette man running happily to him.

"You did come to pick me up." Fuji smiled.

"Of course I did." Tezuka said. He opened the door for the younger brunette before getting in the driver's seat.

No one talked the entire drive but is wasn't and uncomfortable silence. They preferred rides in silence. Tezuka drove up a hill and turned into the gates of a cemetery.

"It's been a year hasn't it?" Fuji mused.

"Aa." Tezuka parked and opened the back seat doors to bring out a bouquet of flowers and some treats for offerings.

Fuji smiled sweetly and took the items from Tezuka's arms. The two trekked up the the steps until they reached the Fuji family grave. Tezuka stood a few feet from the kneeling man. Fuji sat there for a while before he began to pray and talk to his family.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san, Yumiko-nee-san, Yuuta," Fuji said, "I still miss you everyday. I've been well so don't worry. Everyday has been more bearable now with Mitsu by my side. He brought me here today. Guess what? Our anniversary is today too. No, we're not married. But today, last year, was also the day Mitsu took me in. I'm grateful to him. I'll come visit soon, I promise. Good-bye minna, rest in peace."

Fuji stood up and brushed himself off before giving each tomb a kiss and a stroke. He turned to face Tezuka with a warm smile.

"Let's go home." That day, Fuji did not cry in front of his parents.

Tezuka nodded and took Fuji's hands in his. The climbed down the steps slower than they took up, to enjoy the setting sun.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji stopped their stroll.

"Hmm?" Tezuka looked to his partner.

"Thank you you for saving me." Fuji said sincerely.

Tezuka looked over to the smaller man and held him closer, kissing his forehead in response.

Fuji giggled and hugged the man tightly. Tezuka may not be one to speak romantically but his actions spoke stronger and louder than anyone else would.

"I love you, Mitsu," Fuji sighed while Tezuka stroked honey brown locks.

The next morning, Fuji didn't feel like following routine so he grabbed his night robe on and headed towards the kitchen.

"Syuu-" Tezuka began as he heard soft pattering feet.

Fuji flung himself to the older man and placed a kiss on Tezuka's lips.

"Good morning, Mitsu," Fuji said lovingly while hanging from the man's neck.

Tezuka couldn't help but feel elation fill his chest. His day just got 100 times brighter and better.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

Love it? Hate it? I don't care. I'm still writing this story!


End file.
